Message not received
by ItsmeRibbitRabbit
Summary: With Amélie gone, her friend writes her mails.


_To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _Subject:_ Hey  
Oz to baguette,  
I hope you are allright.  
I heard what happened to Gerard.  
Be safe,both of you.

 _To:_ Camille de Wer  
 _From:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ Re:Hey  
It's not safe to respond at the moment.  
We are fine. Gerard way too comfortable with the situation. Says Talon must be really desperate when they try to kill him this often.  
Gare à toi  
Bisous

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ Re,Re: Hey  
Your husband is nuts.

 _From:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _To:_ Camille de Wer  
 _Subject:_ Re,Re,Re:Hey  
You are one to talk.  
You finally managed to sneak on the Commander?  
Moving to next safe house. Should be allright.

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ Haha  
. We are just friends.  
At least I think we are friends.  
I am not sure we are friends. Maybe we just talk more until I fuck up again.  
I miss you, papillon. Come back soon.

 _From_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _To:_ Camille de Wer  
 _Subject:_ Re:Haha  
Sacre bleu, just stop being so dense. It is sickening.  
I miss you too.

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ ?  
Oz to madelene. Please give me a sign you are still alive.  
I am worried sick.

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ !  
Papillon.  
You still there? Please. It has been a week.

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ Fuck this  
I am trying to get any kind of information out of Gabriel. He won't talk about you or Gerard.  
Please answer me. Please. Tell me I am stupid for being overprotective.  
I miss you.

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ Please  
Please just answer. Tell me this was all a bad dream. You can't be.  
I need you. Please. Please.

 _Message not received._

 _From_ : Camille de Wer  
 _To: Amélie Lacroix_  
 _Subject:_ untitled  
I am off duty.  
Gabriel visits sometimes. Captain Amari was there today. She tried to talk about you. I punched the wall so hard I damaged my prosthetic. Mauled Dr. Ziegler when she tried to calm me.  
It has been eight weeks. I hate you. I fucking hate you.

 _Message not received._

 _From: Camille de Wer_  
 _To_ :Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ Cake  
I just made your favorite cake. You should visit and try. And when I eat it all alone you could mock me ,telling me fat Oz will not get any chance with Reyes.

 _Message not received_

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
I tried to train with Captain Amari today. When I saw your locker I ran away. It wasn't even yours anymore. There was another name on it. No trace of you.  
Those fuckers. They just erased everything. Those fuckers act like you were never there.

 _Message not received._

 _From: Camille de Wer_  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ I miss you  
I am coward. I know. It has been four months now.  
I can't stand the thought of you gone.  
 _Message not received._

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ You were right  
I am stupid. I kissed Gabriel today.  
You would have made that cute annoyed sound, I was a nervous wreck.

 _Message not received._

 _From: Camille de Wer_  
 _To: Amélie Lacroix_  
 _Subject:_ Untitled  
Captain Amari is dead. Everything goes to shit.  
Gabriel will be gone for a while. I am to stay out of public. I punched a reporter.  
You know what I was called? One of Blackwatchs Dogs. The commander should put a leash on me.  
Ha.  
Tu me manques. I don't think I can go on like this.

 _Message not received._

 _From:_ Camille de Wer  
 _To:_ Amélie Lacroix  
 _Subject:_ Hell  
I haven't written you in a while. Gabriel is still gone, off to are not good beetween us.  
I think its the stress. All this shit takes a toll on both of us. And I am not good at comforting ,I am loyal,you now that. But things are not working out anyways. I think I was a little stupid for not seiing the whole picture.  
Wish you were here,croissant. You always lift my spirits,coax the good out of me.  
I can't go on like this. I can't just sit here doing nothing,seeing everything I worked and believed for getting utterly smashed. The man I admire is in a crossfire and I can do shit.  
Fuck this. Just fuck this.

 _Message not received._

 _From:Camille de Wer_  
 _To:Amélie Lacroix_  
 _Subject: Untitled_  
Hey old girl.  
One more year and I still miss you.  
I am all alone.  
I have nowwhere to go. Gabriel dead. You dead.  
Why am I even here?  
I am done. I am so done. You know what? If it doesn't matter,I will at least take care of the buisness Gerard left unfinished. Talon will pay for what they did to you. If will find them. I will kill them.  
They will suffer.  
I love you . Always,ma sœur.

 _Message not received._

Gare à toi-take care  
Bisous-kisses ,a nice way of bye in letters, like lots of love  
Tu me manques-,I miss you  
Papillon-butterfly  
ma sœur-my sister


End file.
